


필요와 지성

by vvishop



Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 10:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvishop/pseuds/vvishop





	필요와 지성

아서가 왕이 되어 처음 했던 일은 루비오의 자살을 막는 일이었다. 보티건과 싸우고 너덜너덜해진 몸으로 그는 엑스칼리버를 지팡이처럼 썼다. 왜 죽어. 살 수 있는데. 어이구야. 죽겄다. 바닥과 검이 부딪혀 튀는 불꽃이 멀어져갔다. 물론 그 한 마디로 루비오가 세상을 떠나겠단 결심을 포기하지는 않았다. 베티비어 경은 루비오가 결심대로 가도록 해야 한다고 했다. 아서는 하루가 다르게 멍이 빠지고 뼈가 붙는 루비오를 보면서 베티비어의 말을 무시했다. 베티비어의 커져가는 목소리에 피하듯 빌을 봤던 아서는 떠듬떠듬 책임을 말하는 빌과 묵묵히 있는 다른 원탁 기사들에게 시덥잖다는 투로 말했다. 언제 배 부술 일이 또 생길줄 아나. 베티비어는 그 말에 5분간 입을 다물었다.  
루비오는 아서를 볼 낯이 없었다. 내 자리는 성의 의료실이 아니라 지하 감옥이라고 말해도 아서는 부러진 다리 달고 다니면 세상이 다 감옥이라며 일축해버렸다. 아무리 원탁에 앉아도 왕은 왕이었다. 의지가 강력하니 루비오는 목숨을 보전할 수 있었다. 아서가 똑똑하다며 살려놓은 그에게 맡긴 일은 말 돌보기였다. 단순히 나라가 시끄러워 돌보는 손을 잠시 놓고 있던 새 저들끼리 눈이 맞은 것 뿐이었으나 잇다른 탄생이 새 왕을 축하하는 것 같다며 없던 소리 해대는 마굿간 관리자가 루비오를 떠맡았다. 망아지들이 줄줄이 태어나는 중이었고 마굿간은 손이 부족했다. 살 이유가 생긴 루비오는 일단은 결정을 유보했다. 아서는 이따금 생각난 듯이 사람을 보냈다. 루비오는 어떻게 지내냐는 자들의 방문이 좋지도 않았지만 싫지도 않았다. 털을 손질해둔 말에 발받침도 없이 오르는 아서는 새로운 세상 그 자체였다.

아서는 사냥터로 향하며 루비오를 데려갔다. 200번째 맞는 아침이 지났다. 기사가 된 한 때의 동료들은 눈빛이 좀 누그러졌다. 아서는 엑스칼리버를 가져오기엔 재미가 없지 않겠냐며 무딘 검 한 자루만 차고 있었다. 다른 기사들이 사냥물들을 두어 마리씩 잡을 동안 아서는 루비오 곁에서 말의 목을 축이며 지난 나날들을 소거해버리는 것처럼 시시덕거렸다. 왕을 대했던 기억이 없어서. 늘 왕은 제게 죽여야 하는 놈이었던 루비오는 왕을 대하는 궁중예절은 알아도 먼 이야기였다. 수그리던 고개는. 처음 봤을 때는 묶어도 놓곤 이제사. 한 마디에 도로 들 수 있었다. 사냥은 얼추 마무리 되었고 그들은 성에 돌아가 진탕 먹고 마셨다. 눈에 띄지 않는 곳에 앉았다고 생각했는데도 그간 잘 지냈냐며 은근한 안부가 오고 갔다.  
아서는 조금씩 루비오를 불렀다. 처음엔 블루에게 선물할 조랑말이나 망아지를 골라오라는 명이었고, 잘 탈 수 있도록 가르치라며 몇 달을, 얼추 잘 타니 좀 더 크고 순한 말을 데려오라며 거기서 몇 주가 추가되었다. 처리할 일이 산더미라도 아서는 루비오가 오는 자리에는 꼭 있었다. 블루는 루비오를 만나자마자 말했다. 빨간 머리였네! 내 핑계대는 거야, 보스? 루비오는 주위를 둘러보았다. 빨간 머리는 저 혼자였다. 아서는 사과를 깎아먹으며 턱만 까딱였다. 오해하잖아. 아무 빨간 머리나 좋아하지 않는다고. 루비오는 난데 없는 윙크를 받고 쿨럭쿨럭 기침을 했다. 아서는 아무렇지 않은 듯이 물을 권했다. 내 매력이 원래 숨이 막히지. 아닌게 아니라 쫄딱 젖고 눈에 멍이 들고 몇 군데 부러져서도 빛이 났으니 왕위에 오르고서는 눈을 바로 쳐다보는 것조차 버거워지긴 했었다. 그거야 그 순간 이성의 필사적 노력이었고 잠시 루비오는 제 몸을 떠나있었다. 메이지가 아서 머리에 주머니를 씌워뒀던 것이 비로소 이해가 갔다.  
잉글랜드는 1년만에 다른 나라가 되었다. 상징적인 존재가 된 아서는 부러 위협적인 소문을 냈고 대부분의 국가들에선 그것이 먹혔다. 평화로워 질수록 아서는 루비오와 자주 마주쳤다. 블루는 크기와는 상관없이 말을 잘 다루게 되었다. 다른 곳에 가고 싶지는 않아? 아서가 물었다. 루비오는 잠시 자신을 잊고 아서의 눈을 보았다. 아서가 속삭였다. 어디든. 길어져버린 머리를 쓸어넘기며 루비오는 바닥을 쳐다보았다. 왜 그런 말씀을 하시죠. 별 소리를 다 듣겠다는 듯이 아서가 말했다. 인생 대부분을 분노한 채로 동굴에서 보냈잖아. 루비오가 바로 말을 이었다. 거기 사람들이 저 때문에 다 죽었죠. 아서의 손이 주머니 속으로 쏙 들어갔다. 내가 거기 있었거나 널 구했어야 했지. 내가 했었어야 하는 일이야. 왕이 눈 앞에 있었다. 그리고 제 배신에 대한 사과를 대신 했다.

마법사는 하늘에 떠있던 독수리처럼 왕을 찾아왔다. 성 지하의 세 마녀 중 하나의 목을 베어야 해. 소문과는 달리 평화주의자인 왕이 말했다. 대체 왜. 원탁의 기사들이 모였고 나설 수 없는 일이기에 결정을 내릴 수 없는 그들은 설명을 듣는 일이 끝이었다. 왕은 마녀의 힘을 약화시켜야 함. 목을 베어온다. 설명 끝. 그렇게 아서는 엑스칼리버를 들고 성의 지하로 항했다. 무슨 일이 더 있었겠지만 루비오는 아무 것도 몰랐다. 블루가 눈물 젖은 얼굴로 찾아오기 전까지. 보스가. 보스가 안 깨어나.  
마치 국장이라도 치르는 것처럼 검은 옷을 입은 모두는 표정이 어두웠다. 마법사는 시간이 걸릴 거라고 했다. 들어가봐도 되냐는 말을 꺼내볼 수조차 없었다. 누워서도 앉아서도 서서도 말을 빗어주면서도 화려한 침대에 파리하게 누워있을 아서가 심지처럼 가느다랗게 신경줄을 태웠다. 루비오는 블루의 도움을 받아보기로 했다. 아서가 누워있는 방 안은 따뜻했고 어두웠고 풀이 타는 냄새가 났다. 마굿간 지기는 침대 곁에서 왕을 내려다보았다. 블루가 속삭였다. 키스해. 루비오. 깨어날 수도 있잖아. 어디서 잠자는 숲속의 공주 동화를 들었는지 알고 싶지 않았던 왕자가 아닌 루비오는 손가락만 만져보고 말았다.  
아서는 마치 신화처럼 50일 간 잠들어있다가 깨어났다. 회복하는 데까지가 또 50일이었다. 카멜롯은 가시덩쿨로 휘감겼던 동화속 성처럼 아서와 함께 잠들고 깨어났다. 아서는 한참이나 후에 블루도 없이 나타났다. 지푸라기가 잔뜩 묻은 손등을 검지가 쓸고 가더니 손이 잡혔다. 센 힘도 아닌데 뺄 수가 없어서 루비오도 아서도 손만 보고 있었다. 와줘서 고마웠어. 말을 못하고 있는 루비오에게 아서가 장난스레 웃었다. 키스하지 그랬어. 깼을 텐데. 목구멍에 무언가 막힌 것처럼 루비오는 입을 열어도 말이 안나왔다. 일어나줘서 감사합니다? 보러와줘서? 머릿속에 타라라라 할 수 있는 말들이 굴러갔고 겨우 나온 말이라고는. 이렇게 보니까. 아서가 다음 말을 기다렸다. 반갑다고 말을 해야 할 것 같은데 루비오는 눈물이 솟기 시작한 눈을 빈 손으로 비볐다. 아서의 머리카락 같은 밀 지푸라기들이 주근깨 돋은 얼굴을 쓸고 지나갔다. 아서는 가만가만 루비오의 얼굴에 붙은 지푸라기를 떼어주었다. 내가 필요한 것 정도는 알고 있어. 처음으로 루비오는 더는 어떻게 말을 해야할지 몰랐다. 입을 맞추기 전 고백했다. 아무 데도 여기 말곤 아무 데도 가고 싶지 않다고. 


End file.
